


House sitting

by Raveniscool01



Category: Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Gwenpool and spiderman house sit for the avengers.... What could go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a very cold and snowy night in the marvel universe, and our hero gwenpool and her bff Cecil were snuggled up watching some movies and enjoying some much needed downtime. "So, what do you wanna watch next?", gwen said as the credits began to roll on what they were just watching. "I don't care...whatever you want", Cecil answered back. So just then Gwen picked up the remote and began to scroll through countless genres of movies. "Hmmm choices...choices, action, comedy... Ooh I know". 

 

But just as she was about to click on her choice; she was frozen stiff by the sound of an ominous knock on her window. "Who could be knocking at this hour?", Gwen said suspiciously. "I don't know...but your the hero so go see", Cecil demanded. "Ugh fine". So Gwen reluctantly got off of her couch, grabbed her sword and began to slowly approach the window.

"Who is it?", she asked. "Its me", the disembodied voice answered back. "Me who". "Uhhh, spiderman", the web head replied in his usual sarcastic tone. "Ooooh, hey Myles!!", Gwen yelled as she gladly opened her window. "Ugh, Gwen I told you to stop calling me by my real name", Spidey said in an annoyed tone. "Oops sorry myles...I mean spider-man", Gwen laughed. "Whatever, I just came to tell you that the avengers sent me a message saying that you and I were needed at their mansion ASAP".

 

What...the avengers want me and you!!!", Gwen said exploding in excitement. "Yeah I just received the message", Myles said showing her his phone. "Holy cow...I wonder what they want"? "I don't know, that's all the more reason we need to get over there", Myles said. "Okay just give me five minutes", Gwen said slamming the window shut. 

Back inside her apartment she quickly dawned her pink suit, grabbed a couple of Uzi's and her sword then met Myles on the roof of her complex. "Finally...now let's go", Myles said with an impatient tone. "Alright, don't get your spider thong in a bunch", Gwen laughed.

 

As they made their way to the mansion hopping and zipping from rooftop to rooftop Gwens mind raced as she thought of what the avengers wanted with her and spiderman. Did they want them to join their mighty ranks, or did they have a super secret mission that only they could complete; she was so excited, all of the possibilities were driving her crazy!!! 

 

Minutes later, after a bit more inner monologuing by gwenpool... They had arrived. "The mansion was huge. It definitely looked like a place super heroes would meet up at; and over at the door awaiting their arrival was an armorless tony stark swiveling a tall glass of red wine. "Ah, you kids made it", he said seeming a little buzzed. "Hello Mr.stark, we came as soon as we got your message sir", Myles said stunned in the presence of an avenger. "Oh myles quite with that dorky respectable act; hi there iron man, the unbelievable gwenpool is at your service", she said offering tony a fist bump.

 

"Well I'm glad you kids are here...come on in", tony said walking them into the very impressive HQ of the avengers. "Oooh Myles look, its the long table that they all sit at", Gwen said grabbing him by the shoulder. "I see it Gwen...and its spiderman for the thousand time", Myles said rolling his eyes. "Okay, pull up a chair kids...its time to tell you why your here", stark said pulling himself a chair out from under the long avengers table. "Wow, now we get to sit at their hero table too!", Gwen shouted.

 

"Okay...the avengers are desperately needed on the other side of the world for an important mission", tony said. "And you need our help too", Gwen gleefully interrupted. "Umm not exactly, we wanted to know if you two would hang around the mansion while we're gone and make sure everything here stays safe", tony asked. "Wait gaurd the mansion...but I thought the avengers have all sorts of high tech security protecting this place", Myles said a little confused by Tony's question. 

 

"Well usually it does, but its down right now and I don't have time to fix it; plus if we leave it unguarded some lesser villains might destroy vandalize the place". "So what do you say...think of it as house sitting; and who knows it may bring you guys a bit closer to actually becoming avengers one day", tony said sarcastically. Just then Gwen's eyes lit up, she could score points with the avengers and all she has to do is house sit?... She was sold. "Totally...we'll definitely watch over the place!!", Gwen said ecstatically. "How about you Spidey...got any thing better to do?", tony asked. 

 

"No sir, guarding the mansion would be an honor sir". "Then it's settled, but before we go one of my dear team mates wanted to lay down a couple of ground rules for you guys...you here hank!!?", tony yelled out. Just then literally out of nowhere ant man appeared before them. "Hello gwenpool, spiderman, if you'll follow me I can give you a quick tour and show you a couple of places that are going to be off limits during your stay", he calmly asked. "Umm okay", they both said in unison.

 

As they made their way around the mansion with ant man they saw all sorts of trophies and relics from all of their battles; like Loki's pointy hat, the infinity gauntlet, and countless medals. "Man Myles this place is awesome isn't it", Gwen said. "Yeah its pretty darn impressive", he replied taking in the spectacle. "Of course your more than welcome to quote on quote hang in the pool and jacuzzi we have in the back, or watch a movie on our plazma screen in the living room", ant man said.

 

Holy crap; this place has a pool!!", Gwen yelled. "Yes, but now I must show you some areas where you'll not be welcome", hank said taking them to an elevator which brought them to the lower levels of the manor. But this part of the place was...different it looked dark and depressing, like a prison. "Okay now there are two areas here you are forbidden from entering, one is our armory where we store our most dangerous weapons, and the other is locked behind a vault and key; so just stay away from it", hank said.

 

Then ant mans belt began to blink. "It seems the rest of the team is ready to go, we should head back up", he said. Just then Gwen leaned over to myles. "Later when there gone, we've gotta come check out some of their weapons". "No way...absolutely not", Myles whispered back to her. "What's that?", ant man said hearing there whispers. "Oh nothing sir, we hope you guys kick but on your trip", Gwen laughed. Soon they made it back to the top floor where they were amazed to see all of the main avengers waiting for their teammate. 

 

They were all there cap, iron man, Scarlet witch, she hulk, and many others. "Now if you'll excuse us, we should get going", ant man said joining up with the rest of the heroes. "You kids try not to wreck the place to much while we're gone", tony laughed. "Yes sir, we'll gaurd the place with our lives", Gwen said with a small chuckle. Then as Myles waved the avengers goodbye, he quickly noticed that Gwen had slipped away and was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Awe crap, if she breaks something we'll never be allowed to come back here again", Myles said as he began running all through the halls of the mighty manor. "Man where is she, where is she", Myles said getting more and more worried. But as he turned a corner he saw the fun loving girl posing and taking selfies with Loki's pointy hat and scepter. "Gwen what the heck are you doing the avengers would be ticked if they saw you doing that", Myles said mortified. "Aww lighten up dude, what's the worse that could happen", she said pointing the scepter in different directions. "Besides, you'd look pretty cool with one of caps shields".

 

"No freaking way, now come watch TV now!!!", Myles demanded. "Actually I was going to go check out their big bad deadly arsenal; I don't have that many weapons to choose from", Gwen said nonchalantly. "Absolutely not, that's where I draw the line girl", Myles said blocking her path. "Well how exactly are you going to stop me", she said playfully gripping her blade. But before she could blink again, she found herself webbed up from head to toe. "Man...your no fun at all", she said as Myles dragged her back into the giant living room. "Okay so here's what's going to happen, one your staying webbed up, two we're going to be good house sitters and watch some TV...got it Blondie", Myles said with a completely serious voice.

 

"Yes sir, amazing downer man", she replied rolling her eyes. So they began watching some cheesy three hour long horror movie that ultimately put Myles to sleep. Then Gwen slowly cut herself out of the webbing using a small blade she had in her belt. "Now that he's asleep no one can stop me from getting what I want", Gwen said as she made her way to the avengers weapons armory. When she made it down to the area she was amazed to see all of the legendary weapons before her. "Oh my Galactus, look at all of this stuff". "Here's one of Hawkeye's bows...oooh, here's some of black widows spy stuff; there's even a set of the falcons wings!!!", she yelled going total fan girl. 

 

"You know I don't think their going to miss a couple machine guns and maybe one of Hawkeye's bows", she laughed. So she then armored herself up and quickly tried to return to the top of the mansion before Spidey woke up. But as she stepped out of the armory she looked to her left and saw the other room that hank pym told them to stay away from. 

 

"I wonder what's in that room...it's probably a freaking doomsday ray or something", she wondered. So to further satiate her curiosity she went up to the heavily locked door and pulled a bobby pin out of her blonde hair. "Man I hope I'm as good as picking locks in the comic as I am in skyrim", she said as she stuck it into the keyhole. After a moment of twisting and turning the door slowly began to creep open. "Heck yeah, gwenpool two, avengers mansion zero", she laughed. 

 

As she slowly walked in she could see nothing, the room was pitch black. So she began rubbing her hands along the wall until she finally found a light switch. "Eureka, gwenpool three". But as she looked around the huge room it seemed to be empty...that is until she looked off into the corner and saw a single coffin like box standing straight up and connected to a bunch of tubes. "Okay, this isn't weird at all", she said slowly beginning to approach it. 

 

As she made her way over, she saw that their was really fogged up glass...but as she cleaned it off she was mortified to see one of the avengers greatest enemies apparently sleeping before her...ultron. "Oh my god; its freaking ultron", she yelled. 

 

Next chapter...ultron awakens.


	2. Ultron awakens!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wakes up ultron whom rampages through the mansion... Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've fit this all into one chapter but didn't. Don't know why, hope you enjoy though.

"I guess the avengers must be keeping him here so he won't power back up again and kill people", Gwen said examining the completely intact metal menace. She then noticed a sticker on his display coffin that said no electronics whatsoever. This was probably one of the coolest things she had ever seen...just then the thought popped into her head. "How awesome would it be if I took a couple of pictures with him". "I mean I know he's dangerous...but my Facebook would probably blow up", she said as she pulled her phone out and began to pose next to the deadly AI.

 

"Okay ultron...say cheese", she said as she took a quick picture with him. As she did though; she swore she saw ultrons eyes light up for a quick second...but she didn't pay it much mind, she was having to much fun. "Okay posted, now I better get back up stairs before Myles wakes up", she said as she left the room and lugged her stolen weapons back to the first floor with her. "I better hide these so that nerd won't say anything", she said referring to Myles. She then hid her new toys behind a mannequin of Captain America and went to join Myles back on the couch.

 

She then plopped down next to him instantly waking him up. "Man that was a good movie!", she said in a nervous tone. "Huh, man how long was I asleep", Spidey said looking around in confusion. "Oh not long, not long at all", Gwen laughed. "Hey, how did you get out of my webbing", he asked curiously. "Ummm, I don't know", she said scratching the back of her head. "Gwen...you didn't touch anything did you", Myles asked giving Gwen a suspicious look. "Nope, sure didn't", Gwen said with a dumb look on her face. "Well you better not have; unlike you I wanna be an avenger one day". "What, I totally wanna be an avenger too", she yelled. 

 

But before either hero could say anything else the mansions lights began to flicker, and the entire structure began to rumble. "Gwen what'd you do!!!". "Nothing I swear!!!", she yelled. "Bull crap, what did you do!!!", he yelled back. "I just went to look at the weapons", she cried. "I told you to". But his scolding was then interrupted by a familiar human hating robot shooting out of the floor and flying above the two heroes. "Avengers, your day of reckoning has arrived!", ultron said looking as terrifying as ever. "Gwen why is freaking ultron here", Myles asked in disbelief. "Well...the avengers sort of had him locked away in that room ant man told us not to go in", Gwen said touching her fingers together. 

 

"And", Myles asked knowing there was more to her story. "And I may..have taken a couple pictures with him for my blog", Gwen said with sorrow in her voice. "Exactly, the flash and energy from your phone awakened me foolish girl...I guess you didn't read the sign that said no electronics", ultron said with an evil chuckle. "Dangit Gwen, I told you not to touch anything; why didn't you just listen to me for once", Myles said freaking out. "I'm so sorry Myles, I couldn't help it", Gwen cried. "There's no need to apologize humans, for you'll both be dead soon", ultron said shooting his eye beams between the two. 

 

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to forget about that now, we've gotta stop this guy", Myles said getting into a fighting position. "Your right; the avengers will be pretty mad if he's awake when they get back", Gwen said running over to the cap mannequin. "What are you doing now!!", Spidey yelled. "I may...have stolen some weapons from their armory", she said grabbing her new weapons. "I'm not even gonna say anything about that until we take this thing down", Myles said starting the fight with a web kick to ultron. "Take that you bucket of bolts". 

 

"Insolent children, I shall kill you both", ultron threatened. "Shut it rusty!!!", Gwen yelled as she shot a whole clip worth of bullets at him". "You children are weak and worthless", ultron laughed as he blasted both of them with his trademark lazers. "Aaaaaah, Gwen if we make it out if this alive...I'm going to kill you", Myles said cringing in pain from the lazer blast. "Any last words from you two", ultron asked taking aim at them once more. "Yeah RUN for your lives!!", Gwen yelled as she and Myles ran as fast as they could through the mansion. "Running, how cowardly are you brats", ultron said beginning to chase after them. 

 

As they continued to run through all of the halls with ultron close behind blasting up the place, Gwen pressed a single button on her belt...who knows what she has planned. Myles however was tired of ultron desecrating the avengers home. "Enough...you won't break anymore of their stuff", Myles said as he began to face the fiend in hand to hand combat. But it was to no avial, ultron lifted him up and threw him through a wall. 

 

"Oh no Myles". "Hey ultron eat more...led", Gwen said unsurely beginning to fire on him again. As she did Myles zipped behind him and kicked him clean out of the air. "Now Gwen!!!", Myles yelled. Just then Gwen drew her sword and threw it right into ultron. "Hah, take that loser". But they soon discovered that the blade through the chest had little to no affect on the machine, as he got back up and looked even angrier than before. 

 

"This game grows tiresome", ultron stated bluntly as he began to charge up a blast. But before he could spiderman shot webbing into his eyes giving him and Gwen a chance to getaway. The two then jumped through an already broken window that led into the backyard where the pool was. "So you got any ideas gwen...none of them are to stupid". "Ummm, not at the moment...just survive I guess", Gwen joked. At that moment ultron charged through the side of the house leaving a huge hole in the wall. "You slimy rats will now die, theirs nowhere else to run", ultron said maniacally laughing.

 

"Who said anything about running", Gwen said as she drew Hawkeye's bow and took aim. "Over here droid", Myles yelled as he shot ultron with more webs. It was now up to gwenpool...so she drew back and let go of a surprise arrow that would prove pretty deadly for ultron, she hoped. The arrow instantly slammed into ultrons head knocking him out of the air once again. "Heck yeah, we got him", gwenpool cheered. Soon after a few moments of no movement, they thought it would be okay to go inspect his body...was this battle finally over?

 

"Man, I can't believe we took down one of the avengers greatest enemies", Myles said soaking in the moment. "Yeah, our names are gonna be everywhere", Gwen said getting stars in her eyes. "Maybe...unless the avengers kill us for almost destroying their home". "You haven't defeated anyone yet humans!!", ultron said getting back up and pulling the arrow out of his head. Our heroes then jumped away from him for their safety. "But that was one of Hawkeye's EMP arrows; how did he get back up from that", gwenpool cried. 

 

"Fool, I am not the ultimate rival of the avengers for nothing; no single arrow could defeat me no matter how powerful it is", ultron laughed as the hole on his head closed up. And just when all seemed lost, when are heroes didn't know what else to throw at the devil...they saw something coming. "Any last words children". 

 

"Yeah, watch your head!", Gwen yelled as one of m.o.d.o.k.s ships crashed down onto the monster instantly crushing him into bits and pieces. "Hah, take that ultra-nerd!!!", Gwen yelled victoriously. "Who is this now!!", Myles said surprised as could be. "Just some friends", she answered. They then watched the doors of the ship open and saw batroc the leaper and the rest of modoks old crew walk out. 

 

"Hello gwenpool we came as soon as we received your message", batroc said in his French accent. "Thanks, you guys came at the perfect time", Gwen said wiping the sweat from her tired brow. "So...where's ze action", batroc asked. "Thankfully you guys crushed it with the ship when you landed", Gwen said pointing at ultrons mangled corpse. "Whoa, is zat ultron". "Yeah it was, but the more important question is what are we gonna do about this place...its destroyed", Myles asked angrily.

 

"Way ahead of you spidey", Gwen said. As everyone watched she gathered up ultrons remains and used her powers to throw them out of the panels...never to be seen again. Then she thought to herself a moment... What could she do about the state of the mansion... Then it hit her. "Myles, remember when I dressed like Loki", she asked. "Yes, Gwen but what does that have to do with anything at all", the boy replied. "Watch this!!". Just then she grabbed two cans of green spray paint out of her bag and painted all over the Walls. "Loki was here, the god of mischief rulez!!". 

 

"You've got to be kidding me", Myles said in disbelief. "Theres no way they'll buy this". "I'm sure it'll be fine spider", Gwen laughed. Myles then got tired of trying to reason with her. "Well whatever happens...happens I guess", he said finally beginning to laugh. "I'm glad your seeing things my way, now let's get the heck out of here", Gwen said hopping onto the ship with her modok buddies. "You need a ride", she asked. "Naw, I'm good; I can swing home", Spidey said still laughing as he zipped away.

 

Hours later, the same quin jet that the avengers left on; finally returned, and as the avengers one buy one exited the plane tired and somewhat injured they were horrified to see their home in shambles. All the windows were busted out, their trophies and metals were scattered throughout the place, and the walls were scorched with lazer burns. "Who could've done this", cap said looking on in horror. Tony however slowly dropped his head in his hands and uttered four simple words. "I'm never having kids". 

 

The end.


End file.
